Unforgotten Dreams
by Cinge
Summary: Evangeline had an unforgiving past, include Negi in, what will you get?. Drench yourself with sorrow and regret, dry yourself with the heat of compassion. Get over it already! Leave me alone! You idiot! Boya! Eva!
1. The Dream and The Solution

Disclaimer: Negima and its characters does not belong to me. I don't own any of them!

**Unforgotten Passion**

**Chapter one: A dream and a plan**

by: Cinge

The moon's gaze was set upon the land, as though it was its forever guardian. The grass moved to the beat of the wind, as it played its melodic whisper. It was indeed a beautiful night, one that could only hope for in this day of age. But not even the night could calm the growing irritation radiating from a spiky-haired magi. He had enough trouble in his hands, but a certain vampiress made it all seem too maddening. It has been a while since the incident, but the vampire just couldn't let it go. That event was supposed to be just another act of kindness and nothing more. As clever as he was, he just couldn't find a way to elude the girl and get on with his travels.

Nagi looks over his shoulder while keeping his motion forward. Much to his surprise the vampiress was still following the red-haired magi. He looks forward again and shakes his head. He ponders on how long could this possibly go on? He can't deny the fact that his looks and charms would capture almost any woman that he meets, but he never anticipated a mere child snared by his devilish good looks. He cups his chin as a smile forms over his face, never in his life he thought that his own looks would cause trouble for him. His hands drop to his side and looks up at the sky. Ominous clouds are seen far in the distance and since the wind was blowing opposite their path, it was likely going to be an unpleasant night.

"How long must you deny my love to you?" Nagi flinched at those words as veins popped into his forehead. Evangeline smiles when Nagi stops at her words. Though as powerful as she was, the vampiress just could not find a way to finally get her beloved to love her. She runs up to Nagi's side and looks up at his face. It was no surprise to her when she finds an irritated expression plastered all over his face.

Nagi lets out a sigh, "I'm camping down for tonight..." A sense of delight appeared in Evangeline's face, but as if on cue- "but I don't want you anywhere near me!" Evangeline's expression disappeared as fast it had appeared. She crosses her arms and pouts as the magi walks away from her and settles down a nearby tree. But she follows him anyway.

"Nagi! You and I both know that you can't escape from me." the vampiress said as she leans against the tree.

"But that ain't stopping me." the magi said lazily as he plunges a wooden stick onto the ground, as to set up the base of his tent. "and besides..." He drapes a large blanket over the makeshift tent, to form the roof, "I ain't the kind of person who makes long term commitments" He then drops a stone on the ground with the blanket underneath it, so to keep it from blowing off.

"I predicted that." Evangeline said as she lowered her head a bit. "But I'm prepared to follow you to the ends of the world if I have to!" She raises her head in attempt to make eye contact with the magi.

Nagi rolls his eyes and sighs, "And again with that... it makes fifteen 'I'm prepared to yadda yadda' speeches?" His voice was drenched with sarcasm. Evangeline's eyes twitched with pure irritation. She forms her hands into a fist and stares at Nagi with a pure intention of murder with a hint of passion.

"Master seems to be irritated, want me to fix that?" The little mechanical doll cackled as she revealed thin blades in her hands. The mini doll was perched on Evangeline's head, grinning like a maniac at her own words.

"Hush Chachazero." The vampiress said.

"Well before I whisk off to a peaceful sleep..." The magi stares at the vampiress standing before him. "I wish you... a pleasant evening." A smile forms across his face, which made Evangeline's knees weaken a little. Nagi crawls inside his tent, yawning deeply as he closes his eyes.

"You know that I can just come in, right?" Evangeline said as she stares at the motionless magi. Nagi suddenly raises his arm and waves at her, as if to shoo her away. Her eyes twitched again at the magi's sudden motion. "Hmp, very well..." The vampiress starts to walk towards the tent, but suddenl- "OW!!" Evangeline falls back and lands on the grass, "What the..." She quickly looks around to find the cause of the sudden stop. She moves her hand forward, but it was suddenly halted to what felt like an invisible barrier. She pounds the ground with her fist and jumps up to her feet. "That's not fair! Why can't you at least let me get close to you? It's not like I'll bite." A smirk forms across her face, laced with a bit of sarcasm. Chachazero chuckles at her master's comment, anything related to violence would excite the little puppet.

Nagi continues to lay motionless, only until a mischievous smirk forms across his face. He lets out a yawn and turns to his side.

"Stop ignoring me! I can yell all nigh-" Droplets of water hit the vampire's head, cutting her off. She holds out her hand and looks up to the sky. Thick clouds loomed overhead as lightning flashed across the sky. Evangeline's shoulders dropped, her eyes traveled down to Nagi's sleeping form. The vampire mistress was supposed to be the ruler of all vampires! The mere mention of her name sent terror and fear into people's hearts. She could destroy a hundred man armada with a flick of her wrist. Her vampiric beauty would make any man fall in their knees and grovel at her feet! And yet, here she stands before a simple magi who had the ability to taunt and tease her to the point of insanity!

A thunder boom rang across the sky, which made the small doll jump.

"Master! I suggest that we move, there's a high possibility that we will get rained on!" Chachazero said, flailing her arms, "And there might some thunder too! Can't we just lea-" She suddenly finds her neck snared in her master's hand.

"One more word out of you and you'll experience nightmares that no mere creature would ever imagine." Evangeline's eyes was soaked with murderous intent as she released the puppet. She again lays her hand on the invisible barrier, rain started to pound the ground without the intention of stopping. The shape of the barrier was clear as droplets of water slides off it. The vampiress grabs the puppet on her head and holds her in her arms. The vampire's cloak provided some sort of warmth, but did little against the forces of wind and water. Although she was the queen of darkness and ice, the vampiress felt the coldness coming from her beloved magi. She walks toward the tree, puts her back against the trunk, and slumps down to the ground. Some part of her was glad that rain poured as it was. The bangs of her hair covered her eyes as she starts to drift off to sleep. Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the mistress of the dark, only to succumb to her own needs. The man of her dreams was only a foot or two away, but yet it seemed like the cosmos was the only thing separating them. What can she do... to make... her... _yawn_... man bend... to her... The vampiress slumps to her side, rain still pouring down.

The magi twitches and slowly sits up. Nagi stares at the cute sleeping form of the vampire, he couldn't help but smile. With a flick with his wrist a hole in the barrier formed. The magi reaches out and carefully lifts the vampiress off the ground, being careful not to awaken her. He goes back into the tent and closes the hole. The magi lays the vampiress's motionless body beside him. He lays back and starts to close his eyes, but not a moment too soon, he felt hands creeping across his chest. The "motionless" vampiress starts to move her body over the magi as she continues to wrap her arms around Nagi. Nagi lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head.

"I swear, I'm too kind for my own good." Nagi whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evangeline's House**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sleeping vampiress lets out a soft moan, "... Nagi." the vampire unknowingly said. Her eyes started to twitch, until it was partially open. The vampiress lets out a small groan as she sits up, finding herself in her own bed and bedroom. Her hair was a complete mess, it looked like it could snare any object that dared move near it. She curses under her breath and jumps off her bed. Evangeline just could not figure out why she kept having these dreams, of her and Nagi, traveling together. Although she cursed him to death for placing this curse on her, she still kept a small, if not, irritating desire for him.

Somewhere in the kitchen, the robot maid prepares the daily breakfast for her mistress. The gynoid then carries a tray, containing a small breakfast, and cup of tea. As she enters the

dining room, her mistress suddenly comes through the other door, still donning her sleeping attire.

Evangeline sits on the chair as Chachamaru lays down the tray in front of her. The vampiress lazily picks up her fork and pokes at the food before, she rests her chin with her free hand. The robot maid's keen senses picked up her troubling expression.

"Master, is something wrong?" Chachamaru asked, with a hint of worry attached to her voice.

"It's nothing you should worry about." the vampiress replied.

"... is it about Nagi Springfield?"

Evangeline's eyes twitched at the mere mention of _his_ name. "I said it was nothing you should worry about." Her voice at that moment would send any person into submission.

The robot maid was wise enough to stop at the matter, "I apologize." She offers a small bow and before returning to the kitchen she said, "School will commence in about one hour. And so as Negi-sensei's class." She enters back into the kitchen.

A mischievous smirk formed across the vampiress's face at the mention of her sensei's name. "Something tells me that boya's day will..." She licks the tip of her fangs, "be an interesting one... Chachamaru!"

The robot maid comes back out, "Yes mistress?"

"Prepare a spare room... near my own." Evangeline smiles in deep thought, "I feel that... a master and apprentice should a lot be closer from here on." She lets out a small chuckle and grabs the cup of wine. She takes a sip and puts it back down on the table. "Hehe, we will see how our beloved sensei handle a situation."

The robot maid bows in compliance and turns back around into the kitchen. Chachamaru begins to feel heat radiating from her face, "Neji-sensei..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mahora Campus**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole school ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. Small pieces of snow gracefully danced with the wind, before falling lightly on the ground. The sun lightly bathed the campus with a warm sensation of light, just enough for warmth and not melt the falling snow. The current year was nearing to an end, mid-terms haunted the minds of every student on campus. From teachers to students to faculty alike, most had plans for the upcoming season. But a certain red-haired young magi would get the most surprising news from the most expected vampiress. (_Just imagine the scene panning from outside to the window of classroom 3-A, and then inside the classroom_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Class 3-A**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young magi leaps off his stool after writing a page number on the board. "Okay, everyone please open your textbooks to the page written on the board." The young magi looks around the classroom to spot any potential readers. "Ah, Asuna-san! Would you please read the first paragraph?" Asuna lets out an irritated groan and stands up to read.

Neji's eyes travels from Asuna to his master in the back of the room. As usual the vampiress bares a bored expression as she rests her chin on her hand, looking away from the front. But as if on cue, she turns her head to meet Neji's eyes, she shoots him a devilish smirk. Neji immediately felt a cold shiver travel down his spine, he knew right away that she had something planned for him tonight. Everyday, Neji would meet Evangeline after class in her resort for magic combat training. But this training session never became a common routine, since each one always had a little surprise waiting for him, he knew that today was no differe-

"Hey! Baka Neji!!" Neji jumped as Asuna yelled at him after she had been there standing for quite a while. "I finished! You've been staring off to space again, now please pay attention! Mid-terms are coming up and we're not the class to pull out miraculous scores from our tests!" Neji felt a little awkward, since that speech wasn't supposed to be coming from a student, especially from Asuna! The rest of the class, however, harbored a dark glare at Asuna. She looks around nervously, "I-I-I mean the Baka Rangers! WE can't pull out amazing scores out of thin air!" The teenage girl managed to save herself. At that moment Asuna felt that she was in a middle of a ring of wolves.

"S-sorry Asuna-san!" Neji apologized, offering a small bow. "Well let's get back to the lesson then!"

"Um, Neji-sensei?" Konoka raises her hand.

Neji turns to acknowledge the princess, "Yes Kono-chan?"

"What are your plans for winter break?"

"Err..." Neji scratched the bottom of his chin, he just now realized that he had nothing planned for the upcoming season. Suddenly the whole class went up in an uproar. Everyone started yammering about what they are going to do at this upcoming break.

Ayaka suddenly stands up and rushes over to Neji, and grabs hold of his hand. "Sensei! Allow me to accompany you during this break!" Her eyes sparkled with joy, "So we can establish a deeper bond between class representative and teacher!"

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Asuna rushes over to knock Ayaka away from Neji, "What about the trip we discussed? Did you forget about that?!"

"The trip?" Realization appears over her face, "But, it's Neji-sensei we're talking about! I would do anythi-"

"Don't betray your promise you shotacon!" Asuna cuts her off, since she was also stretching Ayaka's cheeks.

The class of 3-A was (_again_) on the verge of losing control. Neji tried his best to calm the class down, but as usual it was too much for the ten year old magi to handle. Neji was able to fight one-on-one with "Death Glasses" Mr. Tamakichi, fight an evil vampire mistress, and hold his ground with his own father! But the class of 3-A overwhelmed him.

Neji lets out a deep sigh and sits down on his chair. He had just remembered that Asuna, and Ayaka were to go on a trip. Konoka and Setsuna would be out of campus together. And as for the rest of the class, it was clear they all had a plan of their own, except for the vampiress and her robot maid. Neji's eyes shifted across the classroom and locked on his master at the back, still wearing a bored expression. Evangeline gives him another smirk. Now Neji is fully aware that his master had something planned for him. He started to think up several possibilities of what it mig-

"It seems that you have nothing for this winter..." Neji jumps from his chair, to see that Evangeline was suddenly behind him, he dared not to turn his head. The vampiress lightly rested her head on his shoulder, Neji could feel her warm breath pulsating from his neck. The vampiress then whispers into Neji's ear before giving him a departing smirk and leave the class.

Neji's face went pale as he dropped back down on his chair. His whole body trembled at the thought of it, it scared and puzzled him why master would commit such a sudden action. Neji looks up to see Chachamaru. "Oh, hi Chachamaru-san."

The android bows before leaving, "I hope that you have a pleasant stay with us..." She quickly runs out the door, to prevent a red streak going across her face to be seen.

The young magi's head hits the table, letting out a small groan. This was sure going to be a one heck of a winter break.

**To be continued…**

This is my first story, I hope you people enjoy it. And for the record, this is a Eva x Neji pairing, or somewhere along that line… I don't know. Hehe…

More coming up…


	2. A grip on reality

Disclaimer: Negima and its characters do not belong to me. I don't own any of them!

**Unforgotten Dreams**

**Chapter two: A grip on reality**

by: Cinge

There are no amount of years of training that would ever make Negi prepared to do what he is about to do. With his staff and backpack strapped on his back, a duffle bag on one hand, and a futon on the other, this is one winter break that he could not forget, or look forward to. The young magi took the pleasure of his time by choosing the forest as his directed path. There was no good reason to hurry over to his destination, especially if that destination happens to be a vampire's residence. No, he is not a vampire slayer, not a mercenary, or a hunter, so why must he go? Negi knew better that complaints are not an option at this point, or any moment at all. Donning a thick layer coat that covered his body, from neck to bottom, wearing gloves, and boots, he makes his way through the woods with a dread sense of anticipation.

Negi lowers his head as he nears his destination. To him, it felt like walking to the gallows as you anticipate on how long your breath would last until your untimely death. Based on his past experiences with the vampiress, he still could not comprehend, or at least discover the root of her character. For example, one day she would nearly kill him during a training session, and a moment after she locks lips with you! The young magi shivers at that thought, not the thought of getting killed, but at the thought of sharing a kiss with his own master! He lets out a deep sigh as he spots the front porch of the Evangeline Residence. He drops his duffle bag on the steps and lays his futon on a nearby rail. His hand rises to knock on the door, but after a moment of hesitation he drops his hand and stares at the floor. A small frown slowly forms over his face as he makes way back to the steps. He sweeps the snow off the steps before he sits down. It wasn't too long since he departed from the apartment complex. He covers his face with his hands, and brings his legs toward him, slightly resembling the fetal position.

--------------------------------------------

**Not too long ago...**

--------------------------------------------

A perverted creature can only go so far, a certain ermine realizes that as he struggles not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Asuna holds the ermine in a vice grip, when she caught the perverted vermin running around with her underwear clamped on his mouth. "When will you learn perverted ermine?" She shakes him back and forth, shaking her head. "When will you learn?" She releases the ermine, resuming her task, packing up her suitcase.

"_cough cough_ ACK!" He fell on the dresser surface, gasping for air. "How can I control myself? I'm leaving for a trip, so it'll be a long time until I sleep in your underwe-" Asuna shoots a deathly glare at the ermine, cutting him off. Chamo lets out a sigh; he then looks around to see that his partner was also packing his bags. "Aniki! You're going on a trip too?"

The young magi shivered as Evangeline's face suddenly appeared in his thoughts. "Well, s-sort of." Negi replied.

"Where exactly?" The ermine jumps from the dresser to Negi's shoulder. "You sound nervous, is it important?"

Negi hesitates to respond, "I'm going to... spend the break with master..."

"Who exactly? Ku Fei or..." The ermine shivers at his next thought, "Evangeline?"

The young magi stares at the ermine for a while, a deathly silence overcomes the room. Asuna suddenly stops her current task and turns around to stare at Negi. The young magi's face

was suddenly taken over by an expression of horror and fear.

Chamo falls off Negi's shoulder. "You're going to live with Evangeline!?!"

If it was physically possible, both Chamo and Asuna's jaws would have dropped to the floor and kept going until it reached the core of the earth.

"You're going to do WHAT!?" Negi jumps back at Asuna's sudden, but expected, reaction. "Why are you telling us that now?" She abandons her luggage and walks over to Negi.

"I didn't want to worry you Asuna-san." The young magi lowers her head. "It's only for the winter break, and at least I have something to do while you're gone. I'll be fine!" Negi scratches the back of his neck.

Asuna stares at him for a moment, placing a hand on her hip. She shakes head and places a hand on her teacher's shoulder. "Y'know, you're a bad liar."

A sweat drop forms over his head. "I assure you, I will be fine." He lets out a sigh and looks directly at the teenager girl's eye. "Asuna-san, I don't want you to worry over me, please... enjoy your trip." He leans forward and embraces his student. His arms was wrapped around her waist, with his head buried on her chest, because of the fact that he was much shorter than the teenage girl.

For that moment her eyes widened and her face turns bright red. The teenager girl lets out a sigh. She knew that once her teacher's mind is made up, it's hard to convince him to change it. "Well, take care of yourself." Her eyes were in a verge of tears. She turns away to avoid a tear threateningly leaning over her eyes. Negi cocks head to the side in confusion. Wait, what was she doing? Her own teacher is hugging her, only Tamakichi-sensei can do that! She pulls him away and roughly ruffles his hair. "You're such a sly brat! I swear you get too emotional for these things..."

"And that's coming from a teenager who's in a verge of tea- URK!" The ermine again finds himself in the hands of the, now ever more angered, teenage girl. "F-f-forgive m-me onesan!"

Asuna throws the ermine over her shoulder. She looks around the room, just in case that she has forgotten something. The room was nearly cleared out, except for their other roommate's belongings, Konoka. The teenage girl was beginning to wonder why she was taking too long at the swordswoman's room. The smile forms over her face, it wasn't too hard to figure out what the reason was.

"Umm... Asuna-san?" Negi tapped Asuna's shoulder.

She turns around to face Negi. The young magi had managed to finish packing his belongings, with his staff and backpack strapped on his back.

"Asuna-san..." His voice slightly trembled with worry, "I don't want you to worry about me... okay?" Negi looked at Asuna with serious eyes, though it looked like it was in a verge of tears. Asuna met these eyes before, in several occasions. Whether it was in the Mahora Fighting Tournament, or facing Chao Lingshen in the sky, departing moments like these would make any 10 year old magi cry.

Asuna shows off a huge smile and roughly ruffles the young magi's hair again. "Don't you worry about that." She stands up, "I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but I'll still worry about you." She pokes his forehead. "After all, you're still a brat to me."

--------------------------------------------------

**Back to Evangeline's place**

--------------------------------------------------

Negi lets out a deep sigh and stretches out on the steps. He gets up and walks over to the door again. But once he raises his hand to knock-

The door flies open, "How long have you been standing there boya?" Evangeline stood at the door wearing her pajamas, she had a large, thick blanket draped over her head. "Get in here!" She grabs Negi by the neck collar and pulls him in, sending him crashing onto the couch, luckily he had already his futon and luggage in hand. The vampiress slams the door shut and shivers.

Negi shakes head, he took a moment to absorb his surroundings. Then finally he looks at his master, noticing she was covered from head to bottom with blankets and clothing. "M-master? Are you-"

"-sick?" The vampiress finishes for him, cutting him off. "It's my yearly sickness, it's nothing you should get too worried about, boya." She roughly coughs before she grabs for a napkin and sneezes. "Chachamaru will be back in an hour or so. The only reason she left is because I told her that you would be coming soon." She turns to shoot a glare and smirk at Negi, both were expressed with terror and devilish joy. "So that means..." Negi sat back further into the couch, gulping. "You'll have to take care of me until she comes back."

Negi's face turned white pale as he heard those words. But at the same time he felt a little responsible, being he is Evangeline's school teacher, he had a duty to take care of his students. But even with moral responsibility in his mind, it still could not calm his fear of taking care of a person who could potentially drain him dry of his blood. Despite of all of his fears, he still had the responsibility. He quickly nodded and bowed. "Y-yes master!"

"Good." responded the vampiress, with a slight smirk. She felt that the house heater kicked in, with that she took off all the blankets on her, revealing she was wearing a small thin dress, supported by spaghetti straps, the dress reached down to her knees. "Now the first thing-" She started to feel dizzy, it looked like she was in a drunken state. Suddenly she lost her step, tripped over a doll, and landed face first on the floor, knocking her out cold.

"Master!" Negi jumps from the couch and rushes over to his master. He picks her body up and turns her around, so he could see her face. A smile forms over his face when he observes the cute face before him. This type of situation had happened before (_coughchapter22cough_) now he was better prepared for this. He carefully lifts her up from the floor, and starts to ascend the stairs. Negi was surprised on how light she was, though she was a little girl, he still expected a bit more, but of course he would pay the price if his master ever knew that. He walks down the hall, peeking in every door he could spot, trying to locate the vampiress's room. Finally, at the very end of the hall, he enters a room with a large bed, fancily decorated interior, despite being a log cabin, it resemble an actual master bedroom.

By holding the vampiress by the waist, Negi uses his free hand to pull back the covers, fluff the pillow, and carefully place Evangeline on the bed. The magi then leans over to pull the covers back on, covering the vampiress up to her neck. He lays his hand on her forehead, feeling the semi-intense heat radiating from it. He observes her one more time, before finally concluding, "It's a high fever." He scratches his head, trying to figure out what he should do. The sleeping vampiress started to mumble, "h-hot..." Negi quickly pulls back the blanket, only a little, and runs into the nearby master bathroom. He then quickly runs back out with a damp towel in his hand. Before placing on the vampire's forehead, she mumbles out, "t-thirsty..." He jumps, panicking a little, he thought to himself '_what can she drink at the time like this?? tea? I don't know how to prepare that!... water? I don't think so... b-blood?_' He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts. He figures that Evangeline must've kept reserve blood packs at times like this, she IS a vampire, and they need blood from time to time. He looks back at the sleeping vampire, "I'll be back master."

With that he runs out the room and shoots down the hall. But he was still in panicky mode. Losing his footing, he trips over the first step and tumbles down the stairs, causing a huge ruckus. The young magi shakes his head once the wall stops him from going any further. He scrambles to his feet and runs over to the kitchen. The refrigerator door flies open when the young magi desperately pulled it. He didn't know what exactly he needed to do, taking care of a vampire is way more different than taking care of a regular person. Searching through every rack and container, the young magi desperately searches for the blood pack, or anywhere near that.

Back in the bedroom, the vampiress turns her head side to side, mumbling incoherently. The only phrase that was audible enough to hear, was, "Why did you... save me?"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere hanging over a dangerous cliff**

-------------------------------------------------------

The red-haired magi thinks over his situation. He's hanging over a cliff, holding onto a tiny rope, while saving a little blonde-haired girl whom he had never met before. He adjusts his feet to get a better balance on the cliff before him. Looking down at the girl, he smiles at her. "That was dangerous! Sheesh kid..." He pulls the girl up and cradles her with one arm, while using the other to pull on the rope, and using the cliff wall as his ground, to climb out of the rocky cliff. Once over the cliff, the magi lets out a deep sigh and scratches his head. Now that he saved that girl, what should he do now? "Err..." The magi stares at the girl, while the girl stares back at him. "This is going to be a bit tough..."

_Sometime later..._

The surrounding forest stayed silent as the evening wind stirred. Creatures of all types were heard in a distance, howling, chirping, a midnight orchestra with the trees as it's audience. The bonfire crackled with warm intensity. Beside it, two fishes leaned against it, supported, or rather skewered, with a stick. The fish had just begun to turn slightly black, an indication it was ready to be consumed. The red-haired magi reached in and pulled one of the ends of the stick, from the ground, to lift the steaming fish. Before he commenced his feast, he noticed the blonde-haired girl, leaning against the tree, with her chin resting on her knees. The magi lets out a sigh and reaches for the other fish. He stands up and walks over to her.

Nagi holds out the fish to her, "Here, it's delicious!" He had already taken a bite on his own fish. "Come on, it's not that bad..."

The girl hesitates for a bit, but finally reaches out to grab hold of the stick. The vampiress sat there thinking, '_who is this person?_' After the magi sat back down, she asks him a question. "Why did you save me? Who are you?"

"Hmm?" He swallows a piece of fish, "Who knows?... anyways just eat up! You look like you haven't eaten in a while." He gives her a big smile, as he continues to munch on his fish.

The little girl blushed a little, before nibbling on the fish. She turns her head to the side, "Hmp..."

_In the morning..._

Evangeline woke up with a start, her head was still a bit fuzzy to over what happened last night. She looks around to see that she was still in the forest, in front of her was an extinguished bonfire. She then remembers the person who saved her, but much to her disappointment, he was nowhere to be found. She clenches her hand into a fist, something was in her hand, it was a blackened stick. Now she fully understood her situation, he did save her life, he gave her food, and a smile that caused emotions she had never felt before. Despite being labeled as the "Undying Mage" the "Gospel of Darkness", she was awed at the sight of her savior. She needed love and affection, and to her, it felt that he was the only one who could fulfill those needs. With that thought, she sets a new goal... follow him, make him her beloved, she will find him...

----------------------------------------------------

**Reality...**

----------------------------------------------------

"U-ugh..." The vampiress blinks, as she slowly sits up from her bed. "Where...?" She looks around to find herself in her own room. Her head was pulsating for a terrible headache, it felt though she was having a hangover. She reached up to feel her forehead, much to her surprise, a warm, damp towel falls onto her lap. A small smile forms over her face, "Boya..." And with that she spots a sleeping kid next to her. The young magi had his head rested on the blanket, leaning over from exhaustion. Evangeline spots a half-empty, or half-full, blood packet in his hands. The vampiress turns her head in confusion, she cups her chin with her hand, blood was smeared on her lips and chin. But her thankfulness to the magi suddenly ended when she spots the magi's staff next to him. "T-that staff..." A murderous expression formed over her face, "h-he did it again... BOYA!!"

Negi suddenly jumps and falls back onto the floor. "M-master! What's wrong?" The young magi stood up, trembling.

"Y-you... you saw my dream again didn't you!?" She cracked her fingers, exposing her deadly sharp fingernails.

Negi's eyes widened in fear, he just remembered about his staff. "A-a-a-a..." The young magi struggled to find the right words, but at this point it was obvious that nothing could subdue the horrible rampage that was about to befall on him.

Evangeline jumps from her head and slams onto the young magi, pinning him against the floor. "How much did you see!?"

Negi gulps, though he knew it was futile, he decided to play it off. "W-w-what are you t-talking about? I was j-just trying t-t-to take care of my m-master!

"Liar! I said how much did you see?!" It took all of the vampiress's will power not to strangle him from where he laid.

"N-nothing!" he nervously responded, flailing his arms, "I-I-I swear m-master!"

"Why you..." Her arm was raised over head, ready to claw Negi's face out, but luckily for Negi...

"It seems that you recovered a bit mistress..." The robot maid was standing at the entrance of the room. Chachamaru was a bit shocked at their position, this wasn't the first time the vampiress had him in this position, most of which ended up in a _cough_ interesting conclusion. "I have arrived with the medicine..." She looks down at Negi, "Oh..." a slight blush formed over her face, "G-good afternoon Negi-sensei." She offers him a small bow.

"Hmp, I'll let you go for today boya..." She gives him a deathly smirk and glare, before standing up.

"Phew..." Negi lets out a much relieved sigh once Evangeline stood up. He stands up after her, rubbing his arms. He turns and faces Chachamaru, offering her a slight bow, "Ah, good afternoon to you too Chachamaru-san."

The vampiress turns her head to the side, to move away some of her thick hair. Placing a hand on her hip, she asks, "What took you so long Chachamaru?"

She pauses to think, "Oh I had to clean up the mess in the kitchen... "

Negi jumped, he gave Chachamaru an apology bow, "S-sorry Chachamaru-san! I was looking for drink for master." Evangeline raises a brow in interest. "But I panicked for a bit... so I didn't have the time to clean up the mess, and also I had to attend to master because of her illness, with the damp towel and such..."

Chachamaru was a bit confused, but it was best to forgive him, since it was the only way to calm him down. "Don't worry about it too much sensei."

"Hmp, and you also took the liberty to peek into my dreams" Evangeline shot the young a deathly glare, "again..."

Negi gulped, he knew for the fact that some sort of punishment was going to befall on him, sooner or later.

The vampiress waved her hand, "Well whatever..." She turns to regard Chachamaru, "see to it that he settles in correctly... and afterwards send him into my resort." She again turns to face Negi, "I'll be waiting..." Negi noticed that her voice was laced with a devilish scent, but also a small flirtiest scent, but he decided not to acknowledge it.

"Y-yes master..." Negi responded. With that, the vampiress leaves the room and enters the bathroom. Negi turns to face Chachamaru, "So... where's my room?"

"We're in it..."

If it was physically possible, he would have froze in place while his jaw dropped, smashing through the floor and into the earth-ground. "A-a-are you... s-s-serious?"

Much to Negi's horror, the robot maid nodded. "Sensei, I'm sure that mistress won't do anything irrational... she has not yet reached the 'senile' stage... although..." The robot maid started to drift off in thought. "But anyways, I'm sure you will be safe... you can take care of yourself, right?"

In the back of Negi's mind, when Chachamaru said those words, it was laced with Asuna's as well. He nodded at the robot maid, "Don't worry Chachamaru-san, I can take of myself... I also have to take care of master, I can't fail anyone now."

The robot maid smiles at his comment, '_He really is growing up..._'

"So, Chachamaru?"

The robot maid snaps out of thought. "Yes sensei?"

Negi cocks his head to the side in confusion, "Wha?"

"Chachamaru, over here." The robot turns her head, it was Evangeline who called her. A smirk forms across her face, "So you think I'm 'senile' eh?" veins popped into her neck.

"Ah... n-no mistress!" Chachamaru gave off a bow, "I-I was just trailing off in thought... it was just a hypothetical conclusion that formed in my systems, s-sorry if it had offended you mistress."

"Hmp, whatever..." She stares at Chachamaru for a bit, then a smirk forms across her face. The vampiress suddenly jumps on the robot maid's back, pulling out what looked like a handle of some sort.

"M-mistress!? N-no, not now pleeeee!" Evangeline inserted the handle on the back of Chachamaru's head, and started spinning it, hard. "P-please that waaaaa!" Puffs of steam started to shoot out of Chachamaru's body, her arms were in front of her, flailing up and down.

A maniacal expression was plastered all over the vampire's eyes. "What's with your mouth all of a sudden? You're only about three years old, so you better watch your mouth!" She then turns her head to stare at Negi, "What? What are you staring at boya? Go and get settle already!" She jumps off Chachamaru. At this point the robot maid was on her knees, staring at the ground, blushing furiously.

Negi flinches in nervousness, "Y-yes maste-" The young magi steps back, tripping over his futon, in result, falling backwards on the floor.

Evangeline's head drops, "What an idiot, and he's supposed to be taking care of me?" Once she stood over him, he saw that he was knocked out, she deduced that it was from exhaustion from taking care of her. She kneels down and leans over him, staring at his face, observing it's features. "He really does look like you..." The vampiress then grabs hold of his wrist, she then lightly bites into his thumb. Like a shockwave from a huge bomb, a warm sensation of pleasure filled Evangeline's body. Her eyes narrowed, the blood tasted like an irresistible source of energy, which will pull anyone in without enough will power. Evangeline finally managed to break away from her sensational trance, she started pull the magi's finger away, slowly but surely. She took in every detail, slurped every drop of blood, to the point when his thumb left her lips. She licks her lips for any blood that might've traveled on her face. "I forgot how delicious you were... it's almost intoxicating." She turns her head to look at Chachamaru, who had managed to collect herself from her own experience. "Chachamaru, dress this boya up, and send him into my resort."

The robot maid bows in compliance, "Yes mistress."

The vampiress smiles, a satisfactory smile. She managed to get to the side of her bed, before finally passing out from the effects of such a delicious blood-drinking experience. She moans softly, before being completely knocked out cold. Her body fell on the bed, but most of her weight was on the outside, which caused her to fall back onto the floor. But fortunately, or unfortunately (_you be the judge_) her head landed on Negi's chest.

Chachamaru, who was still standing there, blushed slightly at her teacher's sleeping face expression. "Something tells me that... I should leave them alone for a while..." If anyone was around, it would've been obvious to detect the jealousy laced with the robot maid's voice.

**To be continued...**

There ya go, second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

More coming up...

Oh, and forgive me for any mistakes I might've made in this chapter... I don't know it yet, but i'm pretty sure that you guys will be able to spot it out...


	3. Death is the subject

Disclaimer: Negima and its characters do not belong to me. I don't own any of them!

**Unforgotten Dreams**

**Chapter three: Death is the subject**

by: Cinge

The sun gazed upon the land, shining brightly on this peaceful morning. Somewhere over a hill, lies asleep of two people who would eventually make an impact on our main hero. A tall figure steps out into the sun, yawning deeply at the horizon. The tall figure looks behind him, he sees that his "companion" is still asleep, to him it looked like an opportunity. He grabbed his staff and belongings, deciding that loosing a tent wasn't too important. With one last look back, he starts to walk towards the horizon, releasing a huge sigh of relief. "Don't follow me, next time... I won't be so nice..."

_...about an hour later..._

"Shoot... It's likely that master would kill me when she wakes up." The small puppet manages to work out of her master's arms, and into the, now only one person, tent. She walks out of the tent and starts to look around. Much to her disappointment, that man from the night before was not in sight. She skips around the tent, just to make sure that he was really gone. The puppet drops her head and (if it was physically possible) let out a sigh. "Master won't be pleased..."

"Pleased about what?"

The puppet jumps and quickly turns around, to see her standing before her. Much to her luck, the vampiress's eyes was still laced with fatigue, or maybe just morning drowsiness. The puppet had decided not to engage in conversation, since she knew that it wouldn't end well. She climbs up to her master's shoulders.

"Hmm, this isn't that surprising." Evangeline suddenly said, "That Nagi... as expected of him... so..." The vampiress turns her head in the direction of the puppet, "Did you see where he went?"

"Erm... uhh..." The puppet fumbled with her words, she wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth, but she had to say something. She suddenly points toward the horizon, just slightly off of the magi's taken path. "That way master..."

The vampiress stares out into the horizon, unsure whether or not the puppet was correct. The vampire moves her fingers, cracking its stifness, exposing her fingernails. "Though expected from a person such as him..." The vampiress spreads her cloak, and lets out a yell. "I will not give up! Nagi Springfield, YOU WILL BE MINE!!" Her deafening roar caused the puppet on her shoulder to fall back.

The puppet's eyes widened, as it landed on the grounded, at a creeping creature that was slithering towards Evangeline, "M-master! Watch out!!"

_Somewhere not too far off..._

The tall magi flinches and trips over a piece of rock, falling flat on his face. He sits up, shaking his head to throw any dirt off. "I guess that's my cue to leave." He looks behind him; all he could see was the grass waving in the wind, and clouds slowly coming his way. "I'm sure that I made at least an hour worth's walk..." He lets out a sigh, stands up, and starts to walk again. "How am I going to do my job with that vampire, though cute vampire, chasing me around?" Nagi asked no one in particular. The magi reaches into his bag, bringing out what looked like a notebook. He opens it, studying it with a thoughtful expression. For a moment he stares at it, his eyes narrowed. "... I don't understand any of this!" He lets out an irritated groan as he scratches his head in frustration.

Before he started to walk again, he checks the sky, to figure out his next destination. The skies was muddled with ominous clouds, producing a mist of rain. The magi looks over the horizon, spotting a beautiful, full arc rainbow. In most cases, people would gaze in awe at this miraculous spectacle. The rainbow represents tranquility, the result after the skies cleansed the earth with its heavenly rain. But in the world of magic, this miraculous spectacle can be a sign of an upcoming doom. The magi's instinct started to bug him, something deep deep (and I mean DEEP) within him was telling him that something was about happen. He knew that he was going to regret his next action, but his sense of "heroic justice" overcame him. With that, he turns around and runs.

_back at the campsite..._

The venomous snake lay on the ground, more specifically its head was lodged within a rock, and its body was separated from its head, split wide open. The short struggle ended abruptly when the small puppet had quickly sliced the reptile's head off, but it was too late, the snake had done its job. Two blood stained holes leaked on the vampiress's ankle. The vampire was on the ground, with her hands wrapped around the ankle. Although it was only a few seconds from the initial bite, searing pain had already ached from all over her body. She started to sweat under all the intense heat she was experiencing. Her emerald eyes started to grow dull, sweat trickled down to her eyes, causing her eyes to burn in pain. She bit her lip, trying to suppress the growing urge to scream. Despite the fact she was vampire, with super-natural abilities, including a wide variety of immunities, nothing could calm the worsening effect of the venom within her body. It took all of her energy just to speak, "Chacha... zero... c-check... the s-snake... hurry and make... an antidote... urgh!!" Her eyes widened as another surge of pain went through her body.

The puppet quickly runs over to the head, with all her strength, she pulls the head out of the rock. She opened up the snake's head, hoping that there was at least one drop of venom left, to make the antidote. A sense of realization came to her. "M-master, there's no... master! Don't get up! It's a petrification snake!"

Much to the puppet's pleading calls, her master stood up. Evangeline shot a deadly glare at the horizon, she knew the situation she was in. For well over a century, she had fought countless people, slayed vampire hunters, destroyed villages, and survived hopeless situations, she wasn't about to give up now! Her mind was racing with thoughts, trying to figure out a way to overcome this dilemma, but only one thing came to her mind, Nagi. The vampiress could barely recall the warm smile the magi had given her, the warm sensation from his chest when she slept with him, all the kindness that radiated from the magi. She started to hate herself, her mind started to forcefully tell her that she had failed, she was too weak. "Dammit!!" She fell to her knees, a feeling of heaviness started to radiate from her feet. Looking behind her, a look of horror appeared in her face, her feet had started to turn to stone. She looked back at the ground, contemplating what her fate had given her. Though her body was weak, her will and spiritual power was still growing strong, but even that is not enough to overcome her fate. Her body fell forward, weak from exhaustion. The vampiress turns her head to the side, spotting Chachazero, looking at her.

"M-master! What should I do!? Tell me what to do!!" The puppet jumped frantically, hoping for an answer. Much to her horror, more than half of her master's body had turned into stone, it had already crept past her mouth, permanently silencing her. A look of sorrow and anger was laced in the vampire's eyes. "No no no no no! This can't be happening!! Master!! Please hold o--" The doll's eyes started to dull in color. The magic that gave her life had started to slip away, the same with her master. With one last burst of her strength, the puppet lets out a deafening screech, until her body had given up on her. The puppet's body stayed motionless, the same with her master.

Evangeline could only think, was this the end of her? All her effort, was it all for naught? A century of struggle, only to die alo--

Muffled footsteps was heard in the distance. Evangeline suddenly felt her body being picked up, before her eyes turned to stone, she caught a glimpse of her holder... it was a boy.

-------------------------------------------------

**Finally back to reality**

-------------------------------------------------

The young magi was sent flying across the room, when his master had suddenly jumped from sleeping state. It took a moment to recollect his thoughts, after receiving an unexpected blow to the forehead, which wasn't too pleasant. He got on his feet and ran towards his master, who was at this point gasping for air, like her life depended on it. "M-master? Are you okay?"

The vampiress blinked, her eyes started to focus, since a flash of bright light smacked into her eyes. She found her apprentice standing beside her, taking in her surroundings, she concluded that this wasn't her room. "Boya? Where am..." Evangeline took the moment again to observe her surroundings, she found that she was in the master bedroom of her resort. The rooms in the resort was more classy and extravagant than her room in the real world.

"What happened master?" Negi broke the silence, grabbing the vampire's attention.

"Erm, nothing you should get too worried about... it's just a dream" She lets out a small sigh, "...just a dream."

Negi noticed that sadness was laced with her response, it urged him to ask her what the dream was about. He stared at the vampiress with eyes of curiosity and worry, which eventually irritated the vampire.

"What are you staring at, boya?"

"N-nothing master!" The young magi scratches behind his neck.

"Whatever... where's Chachamaru?"

Negi cocks his head in thought. "She's in the bathroom... preparing your bath. We were hoping that you'd wake up soon..." Negi stares off in the distance, blushing slightly when he himself awoke up from his sleep, earlier in the day.

"What's with that idiotic look, boya?" Negi jumps and snaps back to reality. "Go and get Chachamaru already!!" Evangeline shouted irritably. Once Negi was out of sight, the vampiress pulls off the covers and jumps out the bed. When her feet made contact with the floor, a sharp ache shot into her head. It seems that she's still exhausted, just now coming out of her own dream, or the correct term would be a 'nightmare'. For many a century, nothing could ever scare the vampiress, not even if she was at the edge of death. She fully knew that her time in this world had over expired, but several twists of fate managed to get her in love with an idiotic, red-haired magi. Then later being forced to attend an all-girls school, through a powerful spell, coming from the most idiotic figure in her life, Nagi Springfield. But her recent dream brought up some very old wounds, normally it wouldn't bother her, but towards the end of the dream...

"You called mistress?"

Evangeline turns her head to face the robot maid. "Ah, Chachamaru... it happened again."

"Again... the dream mistress?" Chachamaru holds a tray, with two cups of tea ready. She sets it down on a nearby table, pulling out a chair, she invites her mistress to sit down.

Evangeline sits down and takes a sip of the tea, "Yeah, we have to work fast..." She takes another sip, "it's starting to bother me."

"So should we inform Negi-sensei then?"

"Hmm... i'll do it." A smirk forms over the vampire's face, "that boy has more than enough experience to take this task on." She finishes the tea, "Where's the boy anyway?"

"In the bath... I suggested that he would take at least a short bath, before coming back." The robot maid lowers her head, she felt heat coming from her face.

Evangeline raises her brow in confusion, "Something wrong Chachamaru?"

The robot maid breaks out of her daze and looks at Evangeline. "Erm, n-nothing mistress..."

"... okay..." The vampiress stands up and starts to head towards the bathroom, "I'm going to pay the boy a little visit..." A mischievous smirk forms across her face. "Oh, before I go... make sure you modify the boy's staff the way I told you to."

"Are you sure that... you will be okay?"

"Don't worry, that boy has enough skill to take this on..."

----------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the bath...**

----------------------------------------------

"Phew..." the young magi dips his head underwater, before finally swimming over to the steps. Just when he was about to step out, a hand came over his head, pushing him back into the pool. Negi choked as the water suddenly filled his throat. He swims up to the surface and shakes the excess water off his face. "Who did-"

"You're too quick, boya."

Negi gags as water suddenly entered his mouth again, before finally forcefully spitting it out. The vampiress donned the school's bathing suit, her hair flowed elegantly around her body. As the vampiress enters the large pool, Negi kept backing and backing away. "M-master! L-l-let me get out first!"

Evangeline shakes her head and waves her hand, an indication of saying no. "There's no need to, boya" She sits down at the edge of the steps, while motioning her finger to Negi, telling him to come. "There's something I need to tell you."

Negi slowly floated towards her, his mind was racing with thoughts and scenarios of that possibly might happen. Based on his past experiences, Evangeline has a way of getting Negi into situations that seemed to be way out of his hands. The young magi slowly creeps up onto the steps, well far away from the vampiress.

Evangeline started to get impatient, her eyes traveled up to Negi's eyes. "Get closer boya, I'm not going to bite you..." A wicked grin formed over her face.

"Th-that's not funny master!" Negi hesitantly sat closer to the awaiting vampiress. The young magi felt chills down his spine as the vampiress's hand went through his head, ruffling his red hair. He felt his body tense up, as warm air flowed pass his neck. He felt arms encircling his waist, a chin rested on his shoulder, as the warm breath continued it's rthymic beat. Negi's ears caught a small moan, as the arms started to tighten around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. The young magi's mind went wild, no amount of years would ever be enough for him to fathom the countless traits his master has. He knew he'd dove into a whole new world once the vampiress acted intimately towards him.

"Boya, what would you do if I die right here and now?" She held him a bit closer, it took all of her will power not plunge her fangs into her disciple's neck.

Negi was caught off guard, "W-what...?" He tries to lean forward, as he spots fangs getting nearer to his bare neck.

Evangeline's brow twitched, "Do you I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no..."

"So, your answer?"

"..." The question boggled and pierced the young magi's mind. He himself had already single-handedly witness the death of his hometown people, and saw his own sister at the brink of death. The pain and suffering involved in one's death can equally effect the person witnessing it, especially if he/she was a close friend, or even a relative. But for Negi, every single one of his students are like a sister to him, even though most of the students are desperate to go on a date with him. The young magi turns his head to meet with Evangeline's emerald green eyes, a look of sorrow came over his eyes. "I... wouldn't let Eva-san die..."

"Hmm? Are you sure about that boya?" Evangeline releases the young magi from her embrace, and sits next to him.

Negi knew the intention of the vampire's question. Ever since the day he came into the school, he had been a target for a blood-sucking super vampire, who happens to be a student of his! With the constant threat of being sucked dry, he still had to worry about his teacher status, his magi mission, and any other predicaments a that magi would end up at. "Y-yes... I would do anything for my students... as a duty of a teacher and a mag-"

"Don't give me that bull, boya. There's a lot more than just being a 'teacher' or a 'magi'." Evangeline snapped. "There are times that you'll have no choice, but to let that person die. You're too soft and weak boya."

"That maybe so... but I still do everything in my power to protect my students." Negi exclaimed.

"So, what if you weren't my teacher, and you never knew me... would you still save me?" The vampiress's eyes narrowed at her own question.

"I don't think you need a reason to save anyone..." The young magi flashes a small smile towards Evangeline.

The vampiress stares at Negi for a moment, then shakes her head, forming a small smirk.

"Huh?" Negi said, confused by her reaction.

"As expected from his own son." Evangeline stands up, and with a snap of her fingers, a dark cloak appears around her body. "Get dressed, and meet me outside, no questions. We're going to have training."

"Bu-"

Evangeline shot a dark glare at the boy.

"Eep!" The young magi covers his mouth, to prevent anymore words to leak out.

The vampiress snaps her fingers again, two robot maids appeared at the entrance of the bath. Both maids had a striking resemblance to Chachamaru, only with different colored hair, and it was bunched up on the back of the head. "Wash every corner of his body, give him his clothes and cloak." With that command, the robot maids bowed in compliance, allowed Evangeline to leave the bath, and dove into bath with the panicking magi.

"N-n-noooo! Not again!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Out on the beach...**

-----------------------------------------------------

Negi swings his cloak over his body, clutching his staff in one hand. He lets out a small sigh, just a bit concerned at his master's question, _'What will you do if I die right here and now?'_. He knew that something was amiss, but knowing his master, questions like that are quite normal. Negi felt a tap on his shoulder, he turns around to find Chachamaru.

"Mistress is waiting for you." The robot maid said dryly.

"Oh, okay... um, Chachamaru, may I ask a question?" Negi lays his staff on a nearby table.

"Yes sensei, what is it?"

"Is there anything... that's bothering Eva-san?" A hint worry was laced in his voice.

"Umm... nothing that I can remember..." The robot maid lied, "Why?"

"Well...-"

"You'll find out soon enough." A voice came from behind the young magi.

Negi whips around to face the source of the voice, of course, it was Evangeline. "M-master..."

"Grab your staff." The vampiress demanded.

Once the young magi grabs hold of his staff, he felt a hand clench his shoulder. In an instant, he was sent flying across the sky, wind rushing past his ears. Negi blinks for a moment, before regaining his composure, stopping his flight. His eyes widened as he spots a huge ball of black energy rushes madly at him. He raises his staff and brings it down hard, much like a sword, dispersing the energy ball when it made contact.

"Too slow, boya." Evangeline suddenly appears behind the young magi, with her hand placed beside his head. Before Negi could react, the vampiress gathered energy in her hand, then blasting it point blank on Negi's head. The young magi was sent swirling into the water, causing the water to mist over the area. "Hurry up! Don't keep me waiting." Suddenly, five rays of light shot out of the water, surrounding the vampiress. Evangeline strikes the wall of light with her hand, dispersing it. Just when she saw the light of day, a wooden staff attempts to strike her side, but Evangeline quickly turns her body, to stop the strike with her hand. As the mist cleared, master and disciple stood in mid-air, locked in a stalemate.

Negi locks onto his master's eyes, seeing the fiery intensity hidden within it. While in the stalemate, he raises his free hand, but before he could chant out his spell, his hand was grabbed by Evangeline's free hand.

"What are you trying to pull boy? You have to do better than that!" Evangeline forcefully brings down the young magi's arm, causing it to criss-cross with the other. She brings her foot up and kicks the magi's staff against him. She then follows up with a knee strike to his stomach, then teleports above him and delivers a devastating punch, sending him back into the water. "What's wrong with you boy?"

A few seconds later, Negi pops his head out of the water, gasping for air. "S-sorry master..." He again rises into the air, getting into a fighting stance. The young magi breathed heavily as blood seeped down at the side of his head. He held his staff tightly, as he tried his best to maintain his stance. Suddenly, the staff started to glow dark purple. Small waves of visible energy pulsated from the staff, causing Negi to shake in his stance.

A small smirk formed in Evangeline's face, "It finally kicked in..." The vampiress dropped into her own stance, "Come on boy, let's see how you handle this..."

Negi's hands started to quiver at the intense power that was flowing into him. The staff changed to a dark-red glow, still pulsating with immense power. "M-master, what is..." Negi's body just froze, his eyes started to grow dull, as if life was being drained out of him. Dark energy swirled around his body, engulfing him in a tornado of dark energy. Evangeline continued to float in front of it, waiting for the energy to settle. Once the dark energy had started to settle, the tornado wall receded within itself, revealing Negi once again. The young magi's eyes glowed with dark energy, his staff was baked in dark-red light, continuing it's rhythmic pulse. "M-master... h-help me..." The young magi suddenly said.

Evangeline simply shakes her head, "Bare with it boy, use it to your own advantage. After everything is over... it will be all up to you." The vampiress moves in close to Negi, she then reaches out and cups the young magi's face with her hands. "Good luck to you boy..." She leans in close to Negi's face, giving him small peck in the lips. She then brings her hand back, charging it up with power, but just before she brings it in to strike, Negi's body suddenly disappears. Evangeline had no time to react, she only felt a leg striking her side, sending her flying in the opposite direction of the kick. In an instant, Negi appeared beside Evangeline, flying beside her as she continues to streak across the sea. The vampiress regains her composure, and continues to fly beside Negi. _Chachamaru did well, the boy actually got a hit on me. The power in that staff... it's too foreign to me... I wonder..._

Negi brought his hand back, a bulk of energy appeared in his hand, which then morphed his staff into a large energy sword. He then swung the sword down, but with such devastating force, it literary split the sea apart, exposing the earth beneath the sea. The vampiress barely dodged the attack, a part of her cloak was left charred from the attack. Evangeline suddenly flew high into the air, with her arms raised above her head. "Prepare yourself boya!" A big black ball of energy appeared above the vampire, it continued to grow in size as energy particles was sucked into the massive ball. The size of the ball was so enormous, that it started to act like a small planet, pulling anything that isn't nailed down, into it's gravitational pull. The whole area started to emit a massive tremor, which threatened to bring down her own resort.

"Mistress..." Chachamaru stood on the roof of the massive building, with her little puppet counterpart.

"Sheesh, does master really need to go all out?" Chachazero said, while perched on top of Chachamaru's head.

"Mistress explained that both subjects must be exhausted, physically and mentally." The robot maid replied.

"Well I just hope that they'll finish before this whole place collapses." The puppet responded, adding a small chuckle, "Ke-ke-ke, then again... so much carnage!" The puppet lets out a maniacal laugh.

The massive walls of water started to fall forward, to form the sea again. Negi floated over the water's surface, still clutching his energy sword, he looks up at the awaiting attack that developed before him. In unison, master and apprentice prepared to execute their move. Negi held his sword high, like holding up a spear. Evangeline rose higher into the air, she clenches her fist. Negi crouches down, he then puts all his energy in his legs, allowing him to blast off into the air at supersonic speed. At the same time, Evangeline brings her arms down, sending the massive ball of energy towards the charging magi.

The ball of energy engulfed the young magi. Evangeline stood in the middle of the air, watching patiently for a reaction. She then spots a glint of light appearing on the ball. "Hehe, Impre-"

Blood... is spilled...

"Too... slow..." Negi softly muttered, his sword was plunged in Evangeline's chest. The sword morphed back into a staff.

"You... too... boya." Evangeline replies soflty, her hand was plunged into Negi's chest.

Both started to fall from the sky, towards the sea, holding each other in an embrace...

"Master! Sensei!"

_So it begins, opening up old memories..._

_Before it all happened..._

**To be continued...**

Sorry about the semi-long wait, my winter break had just expired. School eats up my free time.

Well, more will be coming. I hope that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

We're getting near the main point of this story, and things will get more... interesting...

And forgive me if some parts don't make sense, it'll be explained in later chapters... (or maybe I might've made a mistake or two...)

Hehe, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
